


001 - Asexuality, Aromanticism, and Shipping

by Aceterpretations



Series: Aceterpretations Episodes [1]
Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Demisexuality, Meta, Other, Podcast, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceterpretations/pseuds/Aceterpretations
Summary: A podcast about asexuality, fandom, and where they intersect! (Hosted by Quartic, KK, and luvtheheaven.)Episode 001: Introductions, vocabulary, shipping! Three aces share their nerdy adventures into fandoms ranging from Yuri on Ice to Sherlock, and how being on the asexual spectrum affected their experiences! Perhaps a cliché place to start, but necessary nonetheless.





	001 - Asexuality, Aromanticism, and Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Below are a bunch of links. We want all of you to be able to find anything we mention, or be able to learn more if you're curious.
> 
> If there's something we have missed or you want us to include, please just let us know and we will get you the info.
> 
> ENJOY!!

We are hosted on Anchor, a free podcast hosting site:

<https://anchor.fm/aceterpretations/episodes/001---Asexuality--Aromanticism--and-Shipping-e1huaj>

And if you can't find us on your favorite Podcaster Catcher/place to stream or download your podcasts, let us know and we'll try to get added to that platform!

 

Our RSS feed is here: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/rss>

and a direct download link for this episode (#001), if you right-click and save is: <https://anchor.fm/s/47869ec/podcast/play/636691/https%3A%2F%2Fd3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net%2Fproduction%2F2018-8-2%2F4364324-44100-2-075d83146c285.mp3> 

 

**Official fic recommendations:**

  
KK's: (Yuri!!! on Ice)  _The Rules for Lovers_ by ADreamingSongbird <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645131/chapters/21790376>

  
Quartic's: (Marvel (Movies))  _Variations in Modern Dance_ by Pookaseraph <https://archiveofourown.org/works/511492>

  
luvtheheaven's: (Sherlock TV) _The Elephant in the Room_ by Kantarya <https://archiveofourown.org/works/195718> (Podfic by EosRose: <https://archiveofourown.org/works/310852> or <http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1292759.html>)

 

**Other Fic Mention:**

_Ace of Hearts_ by Rainne (The Avengers (Movies), Thor (Movies), Captain America (Movies)) <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355466>

 

**Referenced articles/Info:**

  
The Disney Effect  
<https://storify.com/sternb13/the-disney-princess-effect-on-young-girls-and-femi>

<https://link.springer.com/chapter/10.1007/978-1-4020-3803-7_43>

[https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=The Disney Effect](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=The%20Disney%20Effect)

 

Terms/Glossary etc.  
<https://asexualawarenessproject.org/taap-resources/asexuality-101/>

<https://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom>

<https://fanlore.org/wiki/Shipping>


End file.
